Serious Faith
by SeriousBlackFaith
Summary: Sirius is free. Harry and him are living together Black Manor, a house Sirius has owned for a few years. Someone very important from Sirius' past has returned. A secret no one knew he had is revealed. RR
1. Faith Returns

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would LOVE to own all these wonderful Harry Potter characters, I sadly inform you that I DON'T. I do however own Faith.::sister yelling at me.YOU CAN'T OWN FAITH::, but dear sister.I DO!  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fan fic, so be nice. I have only posted up this one chapter to see people's reactions. Please review and let me know if you hate it, like it, or love it. Depending on the reviews I get, will depend on whether it will updated. I do have a lot of the story written.  
  
Harry and Sirius were just finishing cleaning up after supper. Sirius was putting away the plates and Harry was wiping down the table when they both heard the doorbell.  
  
"I GOT IT!" Harry said, dropping the rag on the table and running to the door before Sirius gave him something else to clean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith walked up the steps to the gloomy house. She held her broom tightly in one hand, her trunk floating next to her. With her unoccupied hand she rang the doorbell, and heard a loud ring echo throughout the house. She heard someone yell and then fast footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. With each footstep her heartbeat increased, so loud that she could almost hear it. Her brain was a hazy fog, she was so confused. What was she going to say? What would he say? Would he still feel for her what he once did, and what she still felt after all these years? She finally heard the door creak open, and there stood a boy, maybe 15 years old with messy black hair, green eyes, and round spectacles. She caught her breath, knowing very well who he was. He was her nephew. He looked so much like his father, her older brother, James.James Potter.  
  
"Hi.can I help you?" he asked. He even sounded like him she thought.  
  
"Um.yea.I...I..um.I'm looking for S-s-Sirius." She said stuttering.  
  
Hearing his godfather's name, Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at the strange woman, who, to his surprise, looked somewhat familiar. Something about her reminded him of someone, who he wasn't sure of. Her hair, her eyes looked so familiar. She caught him staring and looked down at the floor, eyes watering. At the same moment Harry opened his mouth to respond he heard his godfather's voice.  
  
"Hey Harry, who's at the door?" the male voice said.  
  
Hearing his voice made her head shoot up, and both of their eyes met. "Yea Sirius, this lady is looking for you." Harry said, not noticing the gaze that both adults held.  
  
"F.F-Faith?!" Sirius whispered. Harry looked at his Godfather with a strange look on his face. Who was she? How did he know her? Harry noticed that tears were starting to fall from her eyes, her so familiar eyes. By now Harry noticed that she seemed tired and exhausted. Her hair a mess as well as her robes.  
  
"Hi. Sirius." She said almost inaudible.  
  
"Sirius, um..who is she?" Harry asked, leaning into his godfather. He wanted to know who she was and why Sirius looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Yea.she's..my.w.wife." He said nonchalantly, he wasn't even blinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius couldn't believe that after 14 years he was seeing her again. He never thought he'd get that chance. He knew she had left, because of him. He'd told her to leave, so Voldemort wouldn't get to her just how he had her brother and sister-in-law, his best-friends, Harry's parents. She looked so different, but at the same time so familiar. Her once shoulder length hair was now up to her waist and curlier then he ever remembered it being, but it was still as black, as black as his last name. Her once vibrant brown eyes, looked empty, they had lost the light that they once held. She basically looked like she had been to hell and back. As he was about to say something, he had to jump forward to grab her just as she fainted. He picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Harry, get her things please, bring them inside." Sirius said, not even bothering to look at Harry, who had a face of pure and utter confusion. Harry heard the worry in his voice and wanted to ask him a million question, but decided against it and did as told. He grabbed her broom and trunk and dragged them inside the house following his godfather, who gently placed Faith on the sofa.  
  
A/N: CLIFFY..HAHAHAHAHAHHA.lol. Ok.so you know what you gotta do.REVIEW. Just let me know if you like it or not and if you want more. 


	2. Secret Revealed

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would LOVE to own all these wonderful Harry Potter characters, I sadly inform you that I DON'T. I do however own Faith.::sister yelling at me.YOU CAN'T OWN FAITH::, but dear sister.I DO!  
  
A/N: For the people who reviewed my FIRST fan fic, THANK YOU!!!! I really appreciate it. Ok, just to let people know, I have read all FIVE Harry Potter books, and I LOVE them. I didn't like the fact that Sirius "died" (yes I am one of the fans who still believes he is alive, No BODY, No Death!), since he IS one of my favorite characters. I will be changing a few things, like, Sirius being alive, there's more things I've changed or added, but you'll have to read to find out what..=0). Once again, THANKS for reading.  
  
Sirius gently put Faith on the sofa.  
  
"Harry hurry, get me some blankets." Sirius said seeing that Faith was now trembling. Harry did as told and grabbed some that they had on the other sofa. He gave them to Sirius and watched as his godfather hastily wrapped them around his "wife" and kneel beside her. He had never seen his godfather look so worried. After a few moments of silence, Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Sirius, are you ok?" Harry asked in a sof voice, breaking Sirius from the trance he was under.  
  
"Huh?" Sirius said realizing Harry was asking him something. "Oh yea. I think.I can't believe she's back." Sirius said, the last bit in a whisper.  
  
"Sirius.who exactly is she?" Harry asked, not being to control his curiosity any longer. Sirius looked up at Harry, who was standing next to the sofa where Faith laid. It took him a few seconds to be able to tell Harry who she was.  
  
"She's my wife, your aunt and.James' younger sister."  
  
Harry had to sit down on the sofa after he heard what his godfather had just told him. The woman sitting..well lying on the sofa was his aunt, she was his father's sister. How come he didn't know about this? How come no one had ever told him he had an aunt, that his father had a sister, that Sirius had a wife? How come Sirius hadn't told him. I mean did he not like or love her anymore that he felt he had to keep her a secret? Had she done something that made him not tell anyone. Right as he was about to ask Sirius all the questions rolling in his head, Sirius spoke.  
  
"Harry.I know that must be a real shock to you. Trust me.I wasn't expecting her to show up.ever again." Sirius began looking from Harry to Faith. "I know you must have a million and one questions to ask me, just about as many as I have to ask her, and she isn't in any state to answer anything." Sirius said as he got up from where he was kneeling next to Faith and walked to Harry "Tomorrow morning we can talk and you can ask me, and probably her anything, and we will answer all your questions. Ok?" He asked Harry, who was about as shocked as he was when he saw Faith on his doorstep.  
  
"Yea.sure.um.fine." Said Harry still in a bit of shock of the news he had just heard.  
  
"Good, now can you do me a favor and send her things to the guest room next to mine while I get her upstairs, to bed."  
  
"Ok" he said and lifted Faith's trunk, which to his surprise didn't weigh a thing, he guessed she put a Feather Spell to make it as light as a feather. Sirius had already lifted Faith of the sofa, and was already heading upstairs, Harry followed him. They entered the room, and Harry left after setting down the trunk.  
  
Sirius gently put Faith on the bed, and removed her cloak and set it on the chair in the corner. As he removed the cloak he noticed something on her left hand that caught his attention, she still wore her engagement and wedding ring. Seeing this he looked at his left hand and played with the ring he also wore. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead turned off the lights, leaving only a small little lamp lit just in case she were to wake up in the middle of the night. He left the room and closed the door. He walked passed Harry's room and was going to go in to talk to him, but he thought it'd be best to wait till tomorrow, at least this way everyone would have had a good nights sleep and time to think about things.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I haven't explained ANYTHING yet. I'm sure you were all very surprised to see Faith is James's sister. R/R 


	3. Breakfast at Black Manor

Disclaimer: Sorry.don't own any of the HP Characters..but like I said I own Faith. (YES Elizabeth {my younger sis}.you heard me!)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm going to try to upload a chapter a day. I'm glad you guys like it so far. I know right now there might not be much going on, and you might not be getting full explanations, but you will. Each chapter will have something.  
  
Bright sunlight shined through the window, where the curtain wasn't covering. She stirred in the bed as the light hit her face and couldn't remember falling asleep. Sitting up in the bed, she noticed she didn't recognize the bed, or the room. Finally it hit her where she was, she was in Sirius' house, in what once was "their" house, their home. She remembered coming over late last night and seeing Harry open the door and seeing Sirius and then everything else was blank. She didn't even know how she got to bed. She laid there in bed for a few minutes until deciding to get up. She noticed her trunk was in the corner of the room and her broom standing upright leaned against the wall. She walked over to the trunk and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Alohomora." She whispered and her trunk unlocked.  
  
She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt with the letters NYAoWW. She opened the first door in the room she was in and saw that it was a closet and closed it again. She then opened the next door and saw what she was looking for. She laughed remembering that rooms tended to change on people in this house. After she had taken a shower and changed she decided she needed to face what she had come here for in the first place. She left the room and noticed that the hall seemed quite peaceful, something this house never was. She remembered that hall perfectly, she remembered the fun she had had in this house when Sirius and her first moved in. She remembered how Sirius, Lily, James, Remus and herself, painted and fixed it up. She noticed all the pictures in the hall where still sleeping, as she could hear their breathes and snores here and there. She walked through the hall and reached the stairs and she heard two voices downstairs. She slowly and quietly went down the stairs, neither Harry or Sirius could see her because their backs were to the stairs.  
  
"Harry, lower that Telly.you'll wake her up." Sirius said, in a louder voice then the ones on the television. Faith just smiled.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said as he lowered it. Harry had purposely put the telly loud, hoping to wake her up. He was dying to talk to her and get answers to all his questions.  
  
"I told you already, we'll talk about it later. When Faith wakes up." Sirius said and continued to do what he was doing.trying to cook breakfast. Somehow he managed to burn his hand and dropped the frying pan on the floor and started mumbling some no so very nice words. Harry jumped at the sound of the pan hitting the floor, Faith started to laugh. Both Harry and Sirius just looked at her.  
  
"Hi." She said trying to hold back her giggles. He never was a good in the kitchen, glad to see some things don't change. She thought, smiling.  
  
"Mornin." Sirius said as he picked up the pan, trying to hide his blushing face.  
  
"Moring." Harry said staring at his aunt. "Well come on you two, breakfast is done. Come and sit." Sirius said. Harry and Faith walked slowly to the table and sat. Sirius set each of their plates in front of them, he'd done a pretty good job considering the toast was black, and the eggs were hard and a little burnt, not to mention the fries were undercooked.  
  
"Sirius, tomorrow, I'm cooking." Harry said. Sirius just glared at him.  
  
There had never been a more uncomfortable set of people as the three of them were. They sat in silence throughout breakfast; the only sound was that of them biting into the burnt toast. After what seemed to be forever but really was a few minutes someone spoke.  
  
"Glad to know your cooking abilities haven't changed Sirius." Faith said, which caused Harry to burst out in a fit of laughter. Sirius again, just glared at him, but had to smile at Faith. He was glad to see she looked a lot better then the previous night. Forget that, he was glad to see HER, to see the only person to ever truly love him and the person he truly loved.  
  
"Look, I know me coming and showing up last night was a bit of shock to you both. And I'm sorry, I.I just couldn't wait anymore." Faith said, staring at her plate, she then looked up at Sirius "Sirius when I heard you had bee cleared of ALL charges even escaping Azkaban, I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't wait another day to see you. For 14 years I hoped and wish for that day to come." She then turned to Harry "And you, Harry, my nephew, my one and only nephew" She was now in tears," You, the little boy who in the middle of my wedding decided he was going to cry and not stop. You know Sirius and I got married with me carrying you. I was the only one who was able to keep you quiet that day. The day I said goodbye to you, was one of the hardest days in my life, if not the hardest. I had already lost my brother and sister in law, and I had also lost Sirius because he was already in Azkaban, then Dumbledore tells me I have to give you up. It was so hard, but in the end. I had too because.it was for your protection and as much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew you would be safe with your Aunt Petunia." By now she was already sobbing, Sirius couldn't take it anymore, and got up and pulled her into a hug. She fell right into his arms crying. He missed holding her so much; she fit perfectly into his arms. Harry also had tears in his eyes. Harry couldn't even imagine what his aunt must have gone through, losing so many people in such a short time. Faith had calmed down a bit and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to Harry.  
  
"Look I know you must have a million questions to ask, but Harry, can I please talk to Sirius alone for a bit?" She asked her nephew.  
  
"Umm.yea. I'm gonna go upstairs, I gotta write Ron, Mione and Gin." He said and ran upstairs. She watched him go upstairs and turned to Sirius, who had a few tears sliding down his cheek.  
  
A/N: I know, I know..I'm evil..but it keeps you coming back for more don't it ::EVIL GRIN::.lol.but I promise tomorrow you will have another chapter up.  
  
Stompy-Sanji: MY FIRST REVIEW (I know it's not showing.I dunno why) Thank you so much. I hope you continue to read my story and continue to like.  
  
caitlin19: Thank you for your review.hope you think it's going somewhere when you read the past two chapters.lol.  
  
Snowflake1040: Thank you for your review. I know it doesn't have a lot of action.and it probably won't till later on.but it will had DRAMA.  
  
Dilligas762: Thanks for your review.and I will kept it coming.lol.  
  
Ronsrealgirl: I'm glad Faith reminds you of a noodle.how I do not know, but oh wells. I'm glad you like it.and not just cuz you're my lil sisters best friend.lol. Oh yea.I know Sirius is taken.BY ME!!!!!! Thank you for reading..Elizabeth says HI! 


	4. Sirius and Faith talk

A/N: Sorry I didn't update when I promised, but my schedule has been very hectic. Work and finals are coming up at school..it's like..AHHH. Ok enough of that.here's a new chapter..hope you like.  
  
"He looks so much like James." She whispered as she watched Harry go up the stairs.  
  
"He does, and he has Lily's eyes. Has his fathers quidditch skills, his moms heart." Sirius said. "How did you find out I was out?"  
  
"Dumbledore." She said simply, knowing what he was referring too.  
  
"Dumbledore, he knew where you were?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yea.you know Dumbledore, he knows everything. When I told him I couldn't stay here in London anymore he helped me get a job at a Witchcraft and Wizardry school in America. I didn't hear from him again, until he sent me an owl five years ago, when Harry started Hogwarts. When I found out you escaped, I was going to return, but Dumbledore advised it was best if I didn't, so I didn't..I stayed in New York. When news about your trial was out, I told Dumbledore that NOTHING was keeping me away this time.he understood, he just made me promise to wait for the verdict.and I did. So the day you were proven innocent I told everyone I was leaving. I resigned from my job, packed all my thing but decided to it a while, I knew things were going to be hectic enough without me adding more.but two weeks was too long.I had to come." She said  
  
"I'm glad you did." Sirius said, looking her in the eyes, he gently took her left hand. "You were one of the reasons I lasted in Azkaban so long. I knew I had to get out.I had to survive for you, and Harry." Tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke "Faith, I'm so sorry for everything.if I wouldn't have made Peter Secret Keeper, we." he was cut off.  
  
"NO.Sirius.NONE of this is your fault. What would have happened if YOU would have stayed Secret Keeper? Huh? What if Voldemort captured you? Tortured you? He would have killed you, then James and Lily. Then having Harry taken from me.I would have been ALONE.completely alone.with no one." Faith said, looking Sirius straight in the eyes "I don't blame you for anything that happened, not for one second did I blame you, and I'm sure neither does Harry, and I'm positive that neither James nor Lily blame you either. As much as I wish there could be something we do about it, what happened, there isn't. Right now, to me, the only thing that matters is that I got my family back. I got my nephew and my husband." She said the last few words almost inaudible.  
  
"I know Faith.but I still can't stop thinking about how things could have turned out if I hadn't." Sirius started.  
  
"Stop.don't think about that, because you'll go mad.more then you normally are." Faith said as a joke.to lighten to mood. And it worked. Sirius started to laugh a little.  
  
"Ok.you're right.I can't help but still think about all that, even though I know what's done is done." Sirius stated he knew she was right. He knew things could have turned out a lot worse if he had stayed Keeper. "You know I think that we should talk to Harry. He must be so confused right now. We have a lot of explaining to do." She said. "How come you didn't tell him about me?" She asked, catching Sirius off guard.  
  
"Well.I guess I didn't tell him because he has been through so much. I mean, Faith, his whole life has been hard. He's witnessed the return of Voldemort, the death of a fellow classmate, fought a basilisk, was entered in the Tri Wizard Tournament, not to mention he thought I was out to kill him.which I'll explain later" he said noticing the strange look Faith gave him. "Nothing has been easy for him. And as much as I wanted, I couldn't' be there for him.I was hiding, trying not to get caught. And this past month with the trail and all, I still haven't had a chance to sit down and talk to him. The only thing I am grateful for is that he has the best group of friends, they have been there for him through everything." Sirius told Faith.  
  
"Wow.I can't believe he's been through so much. I'm glad he has friends to lean on.and now he'll have both of us. So let's go and talk to him." Faith said.  
  
"Ok.let's go." They both got up and headed upstairs. 


	5. Talk with Harry

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I've been so buys with school and finals and work and Christmas shopping. Now schools over, finals are all done with. Since I won't be having school till March.yea March..long vacation for me, I will try to update more often from now on. MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all my readers.  
  
Disclaimer: NOOOOOOO I do NOT own HP or anything related to him.  
  
MEANWHILE IN HARRY"S ROOM  
  
Harry had gone upstairs to his room. He went to his bed and laid on it.staring at his ceiling. He was hoping Hedwig would have returned by now, he really needed his friends advice right now. He didn't know what to think or say or ask. He had written too his three best friends last night, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. He and Ginny had become good friends last year and ever since Ron and Hermione had gotten together, Ginny and him have been hanging out and talking a lot more. Thinking of all of them he grinned, he was starting to miss them and he'd only been out of school for a little over two weeks. Last night after the shock of finding out he has an aunt, that his dad had had a sister and that Sirius was married, he wrote to each of them telling them the news. Now sitting on his bed, he was staring out the window. His head was so confused right now. He had so many things he wanted to know. Why hadn't he'd known about her? Why hadn't Sirius told him he was married, to his aunt? Why did she leave? Why didn't she keep him, and raise him if she was his aunt? He had so many things he wanted to ask. At that same moment he heard footsteps going up the stairs and then a knock on his door.  
  
"Harry, can we come in?" He heard his godfather's voice ask.  
  
"Yea.come in" Harry said, still staring out the window. He heard the door open and saw both people come in. Sirius gave Faith a chair to sit, and he sat next to Harry on the bed.  
  
"Harry, look I know me showing up is a big shock to you, and Sirius, I mean it's a big shock for me too. I mean the last time I saw you, you were one, and now your almost 16." Faith said.  
  
"You have no idea." Harry said in a low voice. He was confused and didn't know what to think of this.  
  
"Look Harry I know you have a million things you want to ask both of us, and we're here, to answer them all." Sirius said, trying to help Faith out. He knew how she was feeling, he had felt like that to when he escaped Azkaban and found Harry.  
  
Harry looked at the two adults in his room took a deep breathe and starting talking. "Why didn't I know about her? Why didn't you tell me you were married, to my aunt nonetheless?" He now looked from Sirius to Faith "Why did you leave? Why didn't you keep me and raise me? Why did you let them send me to the Dursleys'? Didn't you care about me?" He said all in one breathe, sounding a bit like Hermione, and looking at each adult as he asked the questions. The last question hit Faith like a ton of bricks, he though she didn't care about him. Sirius could tell she was tensing up and feeling really nervous, she was twirling her hair, a nervous habit.  
  
"Look, we'll start from the beginning ok." Sirius said staring at Harry, who had noticed how Faith had reacted to that question.  
  
"Ok." Was all he said.  
  
Sirius started talking first, he told Harry starting from the day where he met James, Remus, and Peter for the first time on the Hogwart's Express. Harry already knew a lot of things that Sirius was telling him but I guess for the story's sake he needed to hear them again. He told Harry how when they were in Fourth year, James sister came to Hogwarts, she too was sorted into Gryffindor. Although they already knew Faith from when they went over to James house she was now in school with them. He told him how faith always followed them around seeing what they were up to, so in return she could bribe James.  
  
"Everywhere we went she would be there, I though it was kinda annoying." Sirius said, and Faith punched him in the arm. Harry looked at them.  
  
"Yea I did follow them around, and I mostly did it because I had a crush on Sirius, and plus it annoyed my brother, and what are sister's for." Faith said with a smile, remembering the old days.  
  
They continued to tell Harry how when the four Marauders graduated they had the biggest party the day before graduation and how it was that same day James had proposed to Lily. Faith continued from there telling him different stories from her fifth, sixth, and seventh year at Hogwarts, and how it was when she graduated that Sirius told her he liked her.  
  
"See, I was going out with this guy, Steven. Well when James, Lily, Remus and Sirius came to my graduation, I had just gotten into an argument with Steven, the guy I was with and basically I just broke up with him, he kind of cheated on me. Well when Sirius saw me, he asked me what happened, and I told him. Sirius and I had become really close friends so it seemed natural. When I told him he got so mad and just ran off. Next thing I know we hear some commotion and when we got closer it was Sirius having an argument with Steven on how and why he would do something like that to someone as wonderful as me. James and Remus had broken it up, but I had to get ready to make my speech because I was Head Girl and really had no time for that. After the ceremony they had a party in the Great Hall. I was finally able to pull Sirius outside and went by the lake. I asked him why had he gone up to Steven, he said that it just angered him how he could do something like that to the most wonderful girl." Faith smiled at Sirius as she continued her story. "Then accidentally I guess he let it slip that if I was his girl, he would know how to treat me, and how he would never hurt me. He realized what he said after he said it.and started to stutter a bit.but I didn't let him say anything, because I kissed him. After that, we realized what we both felt for each other, and became a couple. Afterwards when we went back to the party, the rest of the gang was so happy to see us together, I guess they saw that we both really liked each other except WE didn't see it.funny how love works."  
  
"You two sound like Ron and Hermione, my two best friends, after almost 5 years of them bickering about each other, they finally admitted to each other they liked each other.  
  
Sirius and Faith then started telling him about his parent's wedding which was the same summer as her graduation. Faith had been the Maid of Honor, and Sirius the Best Man. They told him how wonderful was the party afterwards, telling him a few stories from the wedding. They also told him how Sirius had proposed to Faith, six months later, after just going out for 7 months, and how the same day they also found out Lily was 2 pregnant, with Harry.  
  
"So when I found out Lily was pregnant, I had to hold of the wedding. We were planning on getting married quickly, but since I wanted you present Sirius and I planned the wedding around you... So we waited 10 months, and by that time you were three months old, and you were the cutest thing ever.that black hair and those green eyes. So the day of the wedding arrives, and Remus was carrying you, but you wouldn't stay still and started to cry. Not even Lily could calm you down, and somehow when I picked you up, you stopped. So I told the priest to continue, with you in my hands." Faith said, with a few tears falling down her cheeks. Sirius wiped them away gently. It had now been three hours already since they were sitting there talking.  
  
"So you got married while carrying me?" Harry asked. "YUP! I didn't mind though, everyone thought it was adorable." Faith said smiling at Harry. By this time, Harry was hungry, they had been talking all morning and his stomach was starting to growl.  
  
"Looks like someone's hungry," Faith said, hearing his growls. "Ok I'm going to go downstairs and make something quickly for lunch."  
  
"Ok" Harry said.  
  
"Yea.I've missed your cooking." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Ok.so you two stay up here and I'll come get you when lunch is ready." Faith said and left the room wiping her eyes free from tears and passing her hands through her mass of curls. She left the room, leaving the two guys by themselves. 


	6. Still Talking

A/N: Hi everyone. I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated this story, but I haven't forgotten about it. It's been a hectic few months. Honestly between work and school I had NOOOO time off. So now schools out, I'm on a vacation from work...so now I can update and write and hopefully finish this story. From now I'm going to try VERY hard to update every week...a few times a week. Well enough blabber from me....here's a new chapter.  
  
DiSclAimEr: I do NOT own any of JKR's wonderful characters....although I wish I did.  
  
Harry and Sirius were now sitting on Harry's bed, both a little uncomfortable not really knowing what to say.  
  
"I still can't believe I have an aunt...it's so cool." Harry said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Yea? Well I'm glad you think so."  
  
"I do. I mean I was surprised at first, really surprised, but I'm getting used to it, it's like for so long I haven't had a real family, and then I got you and now I have an aunt......I finally have a family."  
  
"That's good." Sirius said smiling, he was happy that Harry had accepted Faith so fast.  
  
At that moment both Hedwig and Pig came flying through the window, dropping three envelopes on Harry's lap.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go downstairs and see if I can help. See you in a few." Sirius said, getting up from the bed and leaving. "I'll call you when the food's ready ok."  
  
Harry nodded as he ripped open the first letter, from one of his best friends.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Well Harry congratulations. I mean I think it's magnificent that you have an aunt, and the fact that she is married to Sirius, that makes it better. Did she tell you why she left? Well I'm sure your probably getting to know each other, so I won't' keep you long by reading my letter. Write back telling me how everything is, ok? Take care. Send Sirius and your new aunt my regards.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry laughed at Hermione's letter and grabbed Ron's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
That' wicked, Sirius married? Who would have thought? I mean...out of all people, Sirius was married. Well that's pretty cool. So how is your aunt? Is she like cool like Sirius? Does she look like your dad? Did she bring you any presents? Is she going to live with you guys now? Well I'm going to let you go now because Hermione and Ginny are telling me I'm asking too much. Well write back, tell Sirius I say hi.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed at his friend's letter. I mean leave it to Ron to ask a million questions and be so excited and find it so cool for something like this to happen. The last letter was from his girlfriend Ginny. Yes...Ginny was his girlfriend. They had gotten together two month ago. They were having one of the DA meetings and Harry and Ginny had decided to stay a little longer. Ginny needed some help with one of the spells they were working on so they decided to practice it a bit or so Harry thought. Ginny had purposely told him she needed help in order to be by themselves so she can tell him she liked him. After hearing her tell him she liked him, he told her he liked her also. Ron and Hermione had also gotten together, but a month before them. Ron had finally worked out the courage to ask Hermione out one Hogs Meade weekend, and she gladly accepted. Harry opened up the last letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope your fine, with everything that has happened. I know it must have been a big surprise for you to find out such news. I really don't know what to say in a situation like this except that you know I'm here for you no matter what. You know you can talk to be about everything and anything.  
  
Oh and I hope you don't mind but I told mum about Faith, and she is very excited. She says she can't wait to meet her.  
  
Well I hope to hear from you soon. Take care. Oh and tell both Sirius and Faith that I say Hi!  
  
Love you lots, miss you too,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry smiled after reading the letter. Ginny always had a way of making things seem better, and make forget things. This past year she had been a great friend and ended up being a great girlfriend. She always knew what to say and when to say it and that always made him feel better.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
"Hey. I thought you were upstairs?" Faith said as she saw Sirius enter the kitchen  
  
"Yea I was, but Harry just received a few owls, and I know they're from his friends so I left him alone so he could read them. So what you making for lunch huh?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well...since it's just lunch, I made a few sandwiches...plus you really don't have much in this kitchen. You want to go get Harry, tell him to come downstairs." Faith asked, as she put the plate of sandwiches on the table.  
  
"Sure...HAAARRRRRYYYYYY, LUCNH IS READY!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Ok...I meant go up and get him, not leave me deaf." Faith said covering her ears.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
Two minutes later Harry came downstairs. Faith noticed he looked a bit better, happier, she guessed it was from the letters he received. They had a nice quiet lunch. Harry seemed to eat in a much faster pace then usual, or so Sirius noticed. After he was done, he urged them to continue telling him the story. Harry hadn't heard so much about his parents in one day.  
  
"Well...um...after the wedding we went on our honeymoon" She said and looked a Sirius "We came back two weeks later and moved in here. This house was a bit of a mess when we moved in. I mean...from the outside, any muggle would think it's a normal little 2 bedroom house, but wizards know better. I mean everyday we found something new in this house. Well it was bit messy, seeing as how no one lived in it for a few years. James and Lily would come over with you a few times a week to help us out. Your mum, you and I would go out shopping for things while James and Sirius painted and fixed things here and there. Remus would come over too, and even Peter would come." Wincing at the sound of his name. "Thanks to them we had this whole house fixed completely in about a month. By thanksgiving the house was in perfect condition. SO of course, we had Thanksgiving dinner here, in our house. Then we also had Christmas here, I guess since we always had everything at James's and Lily's house, it was our turn that year. Christmas was a whole mission in itself. I mean, with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in the same house, that was complete and total chaos. From making my Christmas decorations attack each other, to making a cuckoo clock sing Christmas carols every hour on the hour. Funny thing was that neither Lily nor I could stop it; somehow they did spells that didn't really have a counter curse. So by Christmas day, all my tree decorations were dead from killing each other, and I had broken the cuckoo clock, because it had not let me sleep." Faith said, laughing. Sirius and Harry were also laughing, but Sirius was also blushing. "They did a lot more, but I think it will take me a few days to tell you everything they did in those two days. After that things went back to normal, James and Sirius went back to work, as Aurors. Lily was busy with you; and I was enjoying my year off. See I was going to teach at Hogwarts. I was going to start that coming year as the new Potions professor. Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts were my best subjects, but they had already given the DADA to Snape, so I would be the potions teacher. But I decided on taking a little break."  
  
"REALLY? Snape WAS going to be the D.A.D.A professor, wicked" Harry said surprised. "What happened, I mean how come he teaches potions now. Why didn't you teach it?" Harry spoke so quickly, he didn't have time to think about what he has just said, until after he saw his aunts face. He realized now why she hadn't gone to teach.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize....I mean..."Harry said as he looked down at the table. "No sweetie, don't apologize."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry said in a weak voice, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why didn't you stay with me? I mean...why was I sent to live with the Dursley's?" Harry asked in a timid voice.  
  
Faith knew this was coming, and she was hoping he wouldn't ask her. This was such a complicated question. I mean she had a million and one answers and reasons.  
  
"It's not that I didn't...I mean it wasn't that I didn't want to keep you. When Voldemort killed Lily and James, Sirius had sent me an owl telling me something had happened. He got there a few minutes before me, because when I got there, he was there holding you. I was relieved when I saw you, I mean...yea I had lost my brother and sister...but I had you, and you were what Voldemort wanted, but didn't get. I went there, thinking I had lost all of you, that half of my family was gone." She was now crying, and Sirius was holding her hand in his. "Sirius told me we needed to get home, so that's where we went. When we got home, I noticed Sirius was furious, I also knew that he wasn't hurt, and the only way Voldemort could have found you was if he had told them, finally he broke down and told me that he wasn't the secret keeper, that Peter was, and that Peter had betrayed them all. He was furious yelling and throwing things, finally after an hour, he calmed down, he went to you, gave you a kiss on the forehead and told you he loved you. He then came to me, hugged me and kissed me goodbye, inside I knew I wouldn't see him anymore, I knew that was his way of saying goodbye." Sirius gave her hand a squeeze, and she returned it. "I didn't sleep a wink that night. I stayed up all night, holding you in my arms. The next morning, Dumbledore came over. He informed me of what had happened between Sirius and Peter, and that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. He also told me that he believed Sirius was innocent, but didn't know how to prove it. He also told me that he had come to take you. I couldn't believe it. I mean, how he could take you from me. He told me how he thought it was best for you. I told him no...I knew how the Dursleys were, I had the unpleasant pleasure of meeting them. But he insisted, saying that at least with them you could live a normal life, as a normal boy, and not the life of the "Boy Who Lived". He also said that, your mom had left you a gift when she died for you; it was protection that could only be sealed if you went to live with your Aunt. Deep down I knew he was right. Staying with me would mean both you and me would have to hide. I couldn't' flaunt you around, you were famous...and so was I...my husband was a so-called murderer. So I let you go, I gave you to him...so he could take you to your new home. I said goodbye, and you were gone...the last person I had left was out of my life...I was now alone. I know that your life would have been a bit better if I had kept you, and I'm sorry...I'm sorry for making you put up with them." Faith finished her story in sobs, she couldn't control her tears, and neither could Sirius or Harry. Sirius pulled Faith into a hug and held her for a few minutes. Harry sat there; staring at them...he couldn't believe she blamed herself. He didn't, he now knew that she did it for the best. Harry got up from his seat, and walked to his aunt. He knelt in front of her and she looked at him and he hugged her.  
  
"Aunt Faith, I don't blame you...it's not your fault the Dursley's are a bunch of gits. I know you did that for me, and I'm thankful. And anyways I got you both now...so I don't care." The three of them stayed there for a few minutes, hugging each other, as a family.  
  
A/N: Ok I know it's a short chapter....But they get to the point and don't drag on. OHHHH and I have a few surprises in the next 2 chapter. Faith has a deep dark secret that she must tell Sirius. Let me know your ideas on what you MAY think it is...ok? Well....till next time. I'm OUTTIE! 


End file.
